


80s Synth Pop

by ChronicCanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80s Music, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Singing, nb pidge actually gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCanon/pseuds/ChronicCanon
Summary: I love this song and you should too.And so the paladins should agree too.





	

Lance was jumping on the table, wailing the keyboard intro to "Take On Me". Pidge and Hunk joined in once they (almost immediately) recognized the tune, and hopped onto the nearest chairs. This was still a tame garrison squad night.  
"Taaalking away," they sang, somewhat out of tune, but surprisingly well for a trio drunk on sleep deprivation.  
"I don't know what," stomp, "I'm to say!"  
A door slid open as Keith walked in. He'd heard the commotion but couldn't quite make out what had been happening inside the room. He was just returning to his room after trying to beat his unofficial high score battling yet another robot AI in the training deck.  
His eyes widened.  
"I'll saaaaay it anyway," the 3 yelled. Lance was waiving his arms like a startled chicken and Pidge was headbanging on their knees as they pumped their fists in the air. Hunk had taken up lying down on the table and kicking up his legs.  
"Todaaaay's another daaay to find you," they sang.  
Keith, previously dead tired, dropped his bayard by the door, sprinted up to the table, and jumped up onto the table.  
"Shyin' away!"  
Lance spotted the newcomer, and his face fell for a moment. But he left all cares behind when he saw Keith's rare silly smile.  
"I'll be comin' for your love, okay?"  
Pidge jumped to their feet as the group yelled.  
"Taaaaake ooon meeeeee!"  
Hunk spun on the table and yelled again, "Take... ooon me!"  
"Taaaaaake meeeee oooo-ooo-oooon!"  
Hunk again, "Take... ooon me!"  
They were all on their feet again as they sang together, "I'llllll beeeee gooooone," ready for the big one.  
When Shiro came running in and they all stopped. And the black paladin sang, "in a day or twoooooooooo!"

"Coran?" Allura called to the other side of the room. "Take a look at this."  
On a screen, the paladins were shown jumping on the table ("Don't we eat food on there? How unhygienic!") and wailing in what could only be interpreted as some ungodly ritual in the wake of a realization of the throes of despair, what with all the unholy high-pitched shrieking.  
"If we don't mention this ever again, it'll be like this never happened," Coran said after they stared in awe for a few moments of babbling at the sight.  
"Agreed?"  
"Agreed."


End file.
